Broken
by Bishounen-Otaku
Summary: Yuri accidentally hurts Wolfram by doing something he probably shouldn't have done, Wolfram gets mad at him and runs off, Yuri wants Wolfram to forgive him.


Broken

A/N: This is my first fanfic in four years so I apologize if its kinda iffy, and it's also my first Kyo Kara Maoh! Fanfic, since I just started watching the anime two months ago I wanted to write a story about it. What happens towards the middle I made it up, so don't think it happens in the anime. (For those who just started watching the anime) Tell me what you think.

It was a bright sunny day in the Demon Kingdom, Yuri had just returned the day before, after he slipped on a bar of soap and fell into the bath tub ending up in the middle of a water fountain completely naked, and on top of that since it was the middle of town the people recognized him and swarmed to were he was. Yuri tried to get away from the crowd but he couldn't, then he felt someone pulling at his arm, as he got pulled further he saw who had been pulling at him it was none other than Wolfram.

"Thank God you saved me, I could've been crushed" Yuri had a hand on his chest as he breathed heavily.

"You're lucky I came when I did or you really would have been crushed, and another thing you might wanna put some clothes on" Wolfram pointed.

As Yuri looked at what he was pointing to he quickly covered himself with his hands, he had forgotten that he was naked, his face was bright red from the embarrassment then suddenly he felt something being wrapped around him.

"Here you go Your Majesty, I hope you're not cold?" Gunter wrapped his cape over Yuri's shoulders then embraced him from behind.

"Hey! Get your arms of him, if anyone should be hugging him it should be me!" Wolfram said as he hugged Yuri from the front. Yuri was sandwiched between Gunter and Wolfram.

"Calm down you two" Yuri tried to wriggle his way out, but was stuck with four arms around him.

"Let go of him, Wolfram!" Gunter shouted.

"No, you let go, he's my fiancé!"

"Why don't you both let go?" Yuri shouted, as Wolfram and Gunter glared at each other angrily.

"Now, now you two let go of His Majesty, he is not in the mood for this" Conrad said as he put a hand on each of their shoulders.

Still glaring each other down Wolfram and Gunter let go of Yuri. He breathed heavily after finally having all that pressure of him.

"Are you ok? Your Majesty" Conrad put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm ok, but after almost being pummeled and squeezed to death I'm completely exhausted" Yuri tried to catch his breath.

"When we get to Covenant Castle you can rest as long as you need to Your Majesty" Conrad smiled.

"Thanks, I'm going to need a lot of sleep after all this"

The Next Day 

After all the craziness that happened yesterday Yuri slept all evening through the night, not knowing that a curtain someone would be by his side.

YAWN "Man I slept good" Yuri stretched his arms, and then noticed that there was a lump next to him, and he already knew what it was. He pulled the covers off and was looked upon by a pair of green eyes.

"Good Morning" Wolfram yawn and rubbed his eyes.

"Why are you in my bed? Again?!" Yuri shouted as Wolfram sat up wearing his very familiar pink ruffled lace nightgown.

"I don't think I'm obliged to tell you" Wolfram crossed his arms.

"Fine don't tell me, just stay in your own room from now on" Yuri stormed out.

Yuri was not in the mood for Wolfram's antics today, he went to the bath to relax.

"Ahh, this feels good" Yuri said as he rested his arms on the edge of the bath.

Yuri noticed someone in the other side of the bath so he went closer to investigate, when he got close enough there was a familiar face smiling back at him.

"Good Morning Your Majesty, did you sleep well? Conrad smiled.

"Morning, I slept fine except for one thing"

"What's that?" Conrad asked.

"Wolfram snuck into my room again"

"I see…Well Wolfram is very fond of you, as his fiancé he feels the need to protect and be near you"

"I know all that, but still I never asked to be engaged to him it was just a misunderstanding, sometimes I wish I could just take it back"

"But that will crush him, Your Majesty"

" I know it will, but I don't know how to undo it anyway, so I'm stuck being Wolfram's fiancé" Yuri smiled.

" So it seems Your Majesty" Conrad smiled back "We should get out of here breakfast should be ready" Conrad got out of the bath and held out a hand to help Yuri out.

"Thanks a lot" Yuri said as he reached out to his hand.

After getting dressed Yuri and Conrad made there way to the dinning room for breakfast, where Yuri was greeted by a familiar voice.

"Ah! Good Morning Your Majesty, I hope you slept well?" Gunter smiled.

"Yes I did, thank you" Yuri smiled "_Besides the fact that Wolfram was in my bed again, I slept perfectly fine" Yuri thought to himself._

Just as Yuri was about to take a seat and have breakfast, Lady Celi grabbed Yuri and held him between her bosoms. Yuri didn't even see this coming.

"Good Morning Your Majesty, you're looking as handsome as ever" Lady Celi said as she tried to kiss him.

"Please Ex-Demon Queen Leave His Majesty alone he was just about to have his breakfast" Gunter ordered.

"Your right I'm sorry, I just can't help myself when I see him I just wanna hug him" Lady Celi said as she let go of Yuri.

"You need to control yourself in the presence of His Majesty" Gunter said to Lady Celi as he led Yuri back to his seat.

" This looks delicious, I can't wait to dig in" Yuri said grabbing a fork.

"Please Your Majesty before you begin your breakfast allow me to make sure your clothes don't get dirty.

Gunter grabbed a napkin from the table and placed it in his neck. Then another on his lap, as he did this Wolfram entered the dinning room.

"What do you think your doing, Gunter?" Wolfram yelled from the doorway.

"I'm just making sure that His Majesty's clothes don't get dirty" Gunter said as he got up after placing the napkin on Yuri's lap.

"That's not what it looks like to me it looks like your making a move on my fiancé" Wolfram walked towards Gunter and Yuri.

Calm down Wolfram he's just doing something nice for me…"

"And you, your to nice to people, can't you see that he's hitting on you, your so dense wimp" Wolfram pointed to Yuri as he spoke.

"Stop calling me a wimp, if there's anyone who's dense it's you, Gunter was just being nice to me and you start accusing him for absolutely nothing" Yuri said as he stood up, being at face level with Wolfram.

"You're my fiancé! I'm not gonna let Gunter or anyone else have you!"

"Gunter's my friend I won't let you or anyone else talk badly of him. Apologize to him.

"Your Majesty" Gunter said with teary eyes.

"I won't!" Wolfram crossed his arms.

"I'm warning you apologize right now!" Yuri yelled.

"No!" Wolfram resisted.

At this point Yuri was getting angry, he clenched his fists and grinded his teeth. Then without warning he slapped wolfram across the face, everyone in the room gasped and stoop in silence. When Yuri looked up at Wolfram all the anger he had inside went away, instead he felt incredibly guilty, Wolfram stood there in complete disbelief, then he slowly raised a hand to his cheek, tears started to build up in his eyes, his sadness quickly evolved into anger.

"I HATE YOU!!" Wolfram turned and ran away.

"Wolfram wait, I'm sor…" Conrad stopped him.

"I think it's best you leave him alone right now"

"But I don't understand, why did he have that look on his face?" Yuri asked Conrad.

"It's because you broke off the engagement"

"What? I'm sorry I didn't know, it's just that he got me so angry that I couldn't hold back"

"I know you didn't mean to hurt him, but he doesn't know that he probably thinks you did it intentionally"

"But I didn't, I couldn't have broken it off even if I wanted to, I have to find him and apologize" Yuri ran of to look for wolfram.

"Wait Your Majesty!" Conrad shouted, but it was to late he was gone.

Yuri started searching for Wolfram in familiar places, he checked the courtyard, he checked the bath, and every other place he could think of. He asked people around if they've seen Wolfram, but that wasn't successful they haven't see him at all. After an hour of searching around Covenant Castle Yuri was exhausted.

"Where could he be? I've searched all over the castle and he's nowhere to be found, no one else has seen him either" Then it hit him, there was one place he hasn't checked. "My room!" Yuri ran to his room and opened the door, there Wolfram was sitting on his bed crying while embracing a pillow. Wolfram turned his head when he heard the door open violently. He wasn't too happy to see Yuri.

"Uh…Wolfram?" Yuri started.

"I have nothing to say to you!" Wolfram wiped his eyes.

"Come on at least here me out. I'm sorry about what happened I didn't know that slapping you would brake off the engagement, I mean, yeah I didn't want to be engaged in the first place but I wouldn't get back at you at you by braking it off. I'm really, really sorry I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me"

After hearing what Yuri had to say, Wolfram stood there for a minute or two, then got up and walked towards Yuri, standing face to face with him.

"I'll forgive you if you propose to me again" Wolfram said.

"What? Isn't there any other way I can make it up to you?" Yuri asked.

"No, either propose to me or I'll never forgive you" that was his ultimatum.

Yuri thought it over for a while, and then finally decided. He raised his hand and slapped Wolfram again, he then hugged Yuri as tears of joy rolled down his face, and then he let him go so he can say something to Yuri.

"Why do you think I always get jealous when you're around other men and women? And why do you think I always sleep by your side? It's because I lov…" Yuri put finger on his lips.

"I know, you don't have to tell me" He took his finger off his lips.

"Thank you…" Wolfram whispered as he embraced Yuri.

"Now, now if it was the only way you'd forgive then I'm glad to do it" Yuri slowly pulled Wolfram off. "No more crying now you're a soldier remember? Soldiers don't cry" Yuri said wiping a tear away as Wolfram wiped the rest.

"Your right now I'm starting to look like a wimp" Wiping his remaining tears.

"Let's go before everyone worries" Yuri and Wolfram left the room in search for Conrad and the others.

The End

Well this is my story, I hope my writing was ok. Please RxR, no flames.


End file.
